


Alphyne Drabble Collection

by Sorrel_Oake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a flirt, Drabble Collection, F/F, I fully expect teen readers to have heard the word "ass", More drabbles to be added as I write them, More tags as I go, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rating May Change, Seduction, this is rated teen because of Undyne's foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_Oake/pseuds/Sorrel_Oake
Summary: Collected drabbles of mine from my tumblr (@shedpuns)! Ratings may go up and warnings may change as I write more drabbles (although don't expect anything explicitly sexual), and feel free to request a drabble yourself!





	1. Morning

Undyne stretched out her arm grumpily. “Ow.”  
“You ok?” Alphys asked, watching her over her morning cup of tea.   
“Think I pulled a muscle.”  
Alphys grimaced sympathetically, ambling over to the kitchen. “Yikes.”   
Undyne flopped onto a chair and pulled her own mug closer to her, rubbing her arm ruefully.  
“S-sounds like someone needs a medicinal smooch…”  
Undyne grinned. “Oh? That your medical opinion, doc?”  
“Y-yeah.” She trapped her wife in a hug, then leaned up to kiss her. Undyne grinned at her. “Doctor Alphys to the r-rescue.”  
Undyne squeezed her wife tightly. “Aww, what would I do without you?”


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a double drabble! Set immediately after Frisk's battle with Asriel, before they wake up.

Undyne rushed to Alphys’ side. “Alphy, oh my god, you’re hurt, you’re bleeding!”  
“U-undyne?” It was hard to see through her tears, but the rough hands on her forearms were unmistakable.  
“That fucking flower did this, didn’t he?! I’ll kill him!”   
Alphys pulled a hand free and wiped her eyes. “Y-you’re alright? You’re okay?”  
Undyne was already pulling a roll of bandages out of her inventory. “I’ll kill him, I swear to god, I’ll kick his ass, I’ll scatter him in the Abyss, I--” Breathing hard, she rubbed antiseptic cream into the cuts on Alphys’ arms where Flowey’s thorns had cut into them-- “I’m gonna impale him, I’m gonna kick his ass, how dare he, how FUCKING dare he--”  
“H-hey,” Alphys spoke up. “Undyne, I, we’re both alright, yeah? It’s okay.”  
Undyne furiously wrapped the bandages around the cleaned wounds, hands shaking. “It’s not okay! He hurt you!”  
“B-but we’re both still here, Undyne. It’s okay. A-as long as you’re here, it’s okay.”  
Undyne came up short, hyperventilating. She looked at Alphys, heart still beating fast.  
“Undyne. As long as we’re b-both here, we’ll b-be okay.”  
Undyne took a deep breath and let it out shakily. “Alright. If you’re sure.”


	3. Sore Loser

“NGAHH! Again?!” Undyne flung the controller down. “I can’t freaking believe you know so much about this dumb game!”  
“Hey, I knew every inch of this m-map when I was into it. I know all the s-secrets.”  
“Really?!” Undyne flopped lengthwise across the couch.  
An idea struck her. “Hey, that’s not the only thing I know a lot about,” she said, winking.  
“Goddamnit Alphy, I’m not letting go that you kicked my ass that easy!”  
She grinned. “But it’s such a nice ass… hmm, maybe I shouldn’t just kick it…”  
“Aww, come on!”  
Alphys cocked an eyebrow. “Come on, eh?”


End file.
